


Naive Harry and Rubeus Hagrid

by LivingInTheLight



Series: Naive Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Harry, But Not Much, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Felching, Groping, Hand Jobs, Helping, Innocent Harry, M/M, Manipulation, Riding, Rimming, Size Difference, Underage Sex, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry, yeh’re sucha good lad, yeh wonna help me feel better?” Hagrid slurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive Harry and Rubeus Hagrid

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit difficult to write how Hagrid talks, hope you like it.
> 
> Suggestions for other pairings are still welcome! :-)

It was the end of another interesting year at Hogwarts. The basilisk was defeated, the diary destroyed and Ginny was safe again with her family and friends. Madame Pomfrey and professor Sprout used their combined skills and were able to help all the petrified students including Nick and Mrs Norris.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, who was released from the hospital wing a couple of hours ago, where listening to the end of year speech of the headmaster. Ron was celebrating the end of the year without exams, like every other student and Hermione was looking scandalised over the same fact. But Harry didn’t feel like joining in, he was still sad and wasn’t up for any celebrations. He knew someone was still missing from Hogwarts and without that person it just didn’t feel right.

The entire great hall fell silent by the opening of the large doors and Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the booming voice of the person he considered his friend and had missed so dearly.

“Sorry I'm late. The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost an’ confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol.” Hagrid said while throwing an amused smile at Ron, who gave him an embarrassed look in return.

Hagrid walked between the house tables and stopped right behind the golden trio.

“An’ I'd just like to say that if it hadn' been for yeh, Harry an’ Ron... ...an’ Hermione, of course...I would still be you-know-where...so I'd just like ter say thanks.” He smiled kindly at the children.

Harry stood up and let some of his pent-up emotions slip by giving Hagrid a tight hug. He looked up at the half giant and gave him an adoring grin.

“There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid.” The young boy said before moving back to his seat between Ron and Hermione. Before he could go back to his dinner, Hagrid moved closer and whispered. “Thank yeh Harry, I musta done summat right ter have yeh as my friend. Yeh’ll be comin’ over before leavin’ right?” Hagrid asked with a hopeful look.

“Sure Hagrid, I’d love to come over to talk to you before leaving. The train parts tomorrow at 2 pm, but I’ll sneak out with my cloak tonight if you want.” Harry grinned.

After Hagrid gave a slight nod to show his approval of the plan, he moved on to his place at the head table. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was already looking forward to seeing Harry in just a couple of hours.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiding underneath his invisibility cloak, Harry managed to sneak out of his dorm room after his friends fell asleep. He silently left Gryffindor tower and made his way to the front doors of the castle. On his way, he only encountered Peeves, who was muttering something to himself. _I should let the year end with a bang. That will be funny…_

Without any further interruptions, the boy walked out of the castle and straight to Hagrid’s cabin. Luckily it was a full moon, so he could clearly see where he was walking without stumbling.  It didn’t take long before he found himself in front of Hagrid’s house. After he knocked on the door, he heard a faint barking noise before the door opened. He was quickly ushered inside by a grinning Hagrid and an enthusiastic Fang.

“Yeh’re such a good lad, Harry, thanks fer comin’. ‘s Bin hard these las’ couple a months, away in Azkaban. Terrible place, I tell yeh! Imma happy to be outta there. Good ter see yeh again too. I missed yeh!” Hagrid told him.

“I missed you too, Hagrid, it was thanks to your tip that we managed to save everyone. After Hermione got petrified, Ron and I followed the spiders. Well they tried to eat us, but we escaped intact. Aragog told us about the girl who died fifty years ago, so we figured out it was Moaning Myrtle. With her help we found the chamber of secrets, where I killed the basilisk and saved Ginny. Without you, the school would have been obligated to close.” Harry explained, without going into much detail.

“Knew yeh’d figure it out, always bin smart, yeh three! Lemme get yeh some tea, so we can talk some more.” Hagrid walked to the counter and put the large kettle filled with water on the fire. He grabbed two mugs and the tea leaves. Waiting till the water was warm enough, he prepared the tea for them both.

“Yeh mind if I slip summat stronger inta my mug? ‘s Bin a long night an’ I can use it.” Hagrid asked. Not seeing any objections, Hagrid added a splash of fire whiskey in his own mug.

They had been talking for about an hour, variating between serious subjects like basilisks and petrification to silly things like quidditch and wizarding candy. As time flew by, Hagrid became more and more intoxicated, not that Harry noticed any changes. The topics of conversation gradually changed from innocent to more intimate subjects. As innocent as Harry was, he didn’t see anything wrong with this. Not knowing what was appropriate to talk about and what not, Harry was just glad to spend some time with the half giant.

“ ’s bin awfully lonely the last couple a years. I still feel the affect o’ the dementors, m’not feelin’ much happiness at the moment. Maybe I outta make some new memories.” Hagrid said with a thick voice.

“That’s a great plan, Hagrid. You should make some new memories, you deserve to be happy. Is there anything I can do to help you? You know I would do anything for you!” Harry asked innocently.

Hagrid opened his arms, inviting Harry in for an embrace. Without further persuasion, Harry leaped into Hagrid’s arms and hugged him as tight as the small boy could. They stayed together for quite some time, when Hagrid started to feel some movement in his nether regions. He honestly didn’t mean to get aroused, but it had been such a long time since he had been touched intimately. Azkaban hadn’t improved his situation. He was awfully lonely there and had relived every terrible moment of his life. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way, but the affection Harry was giving him was slowly but surely getting him hard. The alcohol was partly to blame, but it didn’t hurt the situation that Harry was a very pretty young boy.

“Harry, yeh’re sucha good lad, yeh wonna help me feel better?” Hagrid slurred. He honestly didn’t know why he said it, if he was sober he would have never asked this of the young boy. Sure he had fantasised about the cute lithe body before. He had been tempted on multiple occasions, but had never thought he would ever act on it. Harry was just a young boy, so innocent, so naïve. Surely he wouldn’t mind helping out, right? It was just one friend helping out another… Nothing wrong with that.

“Of course, Hagrid, you should just ask, I’d do anything to help you and you know that.” The boy smiled up at the half giant.

“Have yeh ever touched yerself, Harry, made yerself feel good? ‘s Perfectly normal fer a lad to do summat like that. Some people even like to help each other out, yeh wanna help me out, Harry?” the man asked slyly. Always eager to help, Harry agreed.

“Why don’ yeh take off those clothes of yehr’s? It will make this much easier.”

Believing and trusting Hagrid without any doubts, Harry started to undress, unknowingly giving the older man a hot striptease. With every piece of clothing that disappeared, Hagrid felt himself grow harder and harder, while not being able to take his eyes of the pale, smooth skin.

“Such a beautiful lad, ain’t yeh!? Come here, so yeh can help me feel happy again.” Harry walked over to Hagrid and the older man immediately had his hands all over the boy’s body. His hands started to wander down the body and soon one of them was touching Harry’s penis and the other was fondling his butt. With just a few strokes, the boy started to get an erection, probably his first one, but definitely not his last.

“See, how nice it feels. Don’ yeh wonna make me feel nice too? Jus’ like this?” without further explanation, Hagrid unzipped his pants and took out his cock. It was humongous, let’s just say Hagrid had giant blood in all his body parts. It was bigger than Harry’s arm and easily as thick as the boy’s fist. It had a big mushroom shaped head that was oozing white fluid. One big vein made the cock almost an angry purple. The only thing the young boy could do, was stare at it in utter amazement. He had never seen something like it. Of course he had his own penis, but it just looked so different from Hagrid’s.

Hagrid took the boy’s hands in his own and leaded them towards his pulsing member.  Without any encouragements necessary Harry started to touch the cock, slowly stroking the entire length and sometimes squeezing the big hairy balls so more white liquid came out in re-enactment of what Hagrid had done to him just moments before.

Not willing to come so soon, the man pulled the younger boy closer to his own body and pulled him onto his lap. While Harry continued his eager explorations, the half giant stuck a large finger in Harry’s mouth for lubrication. On instinct Harry started to suck the digit until it was wet from his saliva.

When Hagrid began to enter Harry’s butthole, it didn’t feel all that pleasant anymore. The naïve boy figured that Hagrid would never hurt him and probably knew perfectly well what he was doing, so he decided not to interrupt him or make him stop.

Best decision of Harry’s life! Only moments after the thick finger entered his butt, Hagrid managed to reach his prostate which brought him undeniable pleasure. Soon after the addition of a second finger, Harry mewled loudly and started to push back against the digits that penetrated him even further.

“Such a good lad! So good fer me, makin’ me so happy! ‘s Not over yet, Harry, ‘s gonna feel even better when I put my cock inter yeh." He easily picked up the little boy and positioned him over his giant cock. After a couple tries, the head of his cock broke through the tight ring of muscles. Not noticing any discomfort of the boy, he started to lift him up and down, basically fucking himself into the tight arse.

First the cock felt like an unwelcome intrusion, but after a couple of thrusts the small boy loved the feeling of being filled to the brim. When Hagrid loosened his grip on his waist, Harry started to enthusiastically ride the huge prick of the older man.

One could take an example of the stamina of a giant. Harry had already cum three times before Hagrid finally pumped the boy full of his cum.  Drowsily he pulled Harry of his deflating cock and hugged the exhausted boy close to his still clothed chest.

“Wonderful, Harry, yeh did amazin’, such a good lad! Made me so happy today.” Slowly the cum started to flow out of the destroyed butthole. No-one noticed, but soon the smell had attracted Fang. Too tired to move, but also not seeing anything wrong with it, Harry let the dog lick his spend penis and eat the cum leaking from his butthole. The sensation was too much for the little wizard and after cuming dry for the last time he fell in an exhausted and well deserved sleep.

Not wanting to wake the boy up, Hagrid carried him to his bed and let him sleep for the rest of the night. He would just have to wake the boy up a bit earlier so he could go back to the castle in time. The half giant soon fell in a deep sleep too while thinking that just maybe he could get a quick fuck before Harry left for the summer.

 


End file.
